Now here's something you don't read every day
by bluerozelovetruth
Summary: Kazuha is a Inuyasha fan and was about to see Inuyasha and Kagome kiss, but Harley comes in and now Kazuha use a different cord for her computer. Now the next thing that know they're in the feudal era and have to get a video shot of Kagome and Inuyasha kissing, without them knowing, how are they going to do it. little bit of Harley/heiji and Kazuha romance BLUE ROZE


Kazuha was sitting in her room, it was a Friday night and she had the house all to herself for the weekend. She was sitting in her room with s smug smile on her face as she watch her favorite animation show called 'Inuyasha'. Kazuha had discovered Inuyasha not to long ago and had fallen in love with the show, knowing every fact about the show. She was now watching the final act episodes and was on the last episode, she was on the edge of her chair as she saw the half demon look for Kagome in the darkness. She took a deep breath, it was so close she could feel it, but her happy mood was knock down when she suddenly herd her door open and the detective of the west came barging in like he own the place.

"Hey Kazuha, what's up." Harley ask trying to be friendly.

"Go, away, slowly." Kazuha said obviously not in the mood to talk to the boy, she tried to ignore him as she watch the episode more intensely.

"Don't tell me you're watchin' that 'Inuwasha' stuff again aren'cha?" Harley ask, he was then smack in the face as Kazuha throw a box's of tissues at him.

"Shut up you dope I'm trying to watch it." Kazuha snap as she went back to the movie, Harley rolled his eyes as he then pulled out his sword which he had brought from home.

"Mind if I practice while ya finish your baby show?" Harley ask in a mockingly like manner, Kazuha just murmur something which Harley took as a yes. Harley then began to practice his sword fighting, since there was an up coming tournament he had been practicing extra hard to make sure he was ready. Things seem fine as the episode was getting closer and closer to the part where Inuyasha and Kagome kiss passionately. Kazuha smiled, Inuyasha slice his way through the darkness with his sword, he then jump through the opening and there was Kagome crying slightly with tears of joy at the sight of him.

'_Kagome' Inuyasha whispered _

'_Inuyasha' Kagome whispered back, then the two if them held he each other closely as if they would die with out each other. Then they lean back to see each others faces, their faces got closer, and closer. _

Kazuha was smiling on the edge of her butt as she saw them leaning closer.

'Oh my god, are they going to kiss?' She thought as she saw them get closer.

Mean while

Harley was still practicing, he look to see Kazuha look closer at the computer and rolled his eyes as he pretended to block his attackers attack. But he was foolish enough to accidently fall and trip on the same box's of tissues and drop his sword. Harley saw as the sword did a flip and landed point first into Kazuha carpet floor, and worse right on the cord connected to Kazuha computer.

'Crap' Harley thought as he saw the computer screen go black. Kazuha saw as there faces came closer, so close but then it all turn black. Kazuha eyes twitch as she look again to see the computer screen still black. Harley could feel the heat rise from Kazuha head, he whine ever so slightly as he saw Kazuha turn her head at the cord and knew instantly what happen and who was going to die.

"HARLEY YA DOPE!" Kazuha yelled, "OUT OF ALL THE TIMES TA, I CAN'T BELIVE YA, DAMNIT!" She yelled, oh ya she was pissed Harley gulp before answering.

"Calm down, all ya have to do is get a new cord, kay?" He said hoping to god it would work enough to calm Kazuha monster temper down, Kazuha just glared at him as she made her was to a cabinet that was apart of her computer desk. She began to look for cord but groan which wasn't a good sign for Harley.

"I don't have any more cords that are long enough." Kazuha said while standing up.

"Let me look," Harley said before Kazuha could protest, Harley began to look in her drawer. She was about to hit him up side the head before he pulled at a black cord just the right length.

"Ha, told ya there was one ya dope!" Harley said, Kazuha rolled her eyes still extremely pissed. Kazuha took the cord and look at it, it seem different but Kazuha couldn't put her finger on it, oh well Inuyasha first questions later. Kazuha took the cord and quickly plug it in she expected it to just start turning on from scratch, but to hers and Harley shock as it show the screen as it was before, except pause. Kazuha was curious but like she said, Inuyasha first questions later. Kazuha sat down and then reset play, she watch as the lips move closer and then they finally touch, Kazuha stomach did flips.

'Finally they got together' Kazuha thought as they kiss, but then something weird happen. The screen began to glow white, it go brighter and brighter. Until finally it got as bright as possible, she back away from it and Harley had notice it and stood next's to Kazuha as the screen continue to get brighter.

Then it seem like a small explosion happen as it began to suck them in. They both tried to get free, Harley made it to the safety of the door, but Kazuha had slip and was suck into the screen.

"KAZUHA!" Harley yelled as he jump into the screen without hesitation and was suck in. When that happen, the screen got so bright you could see anything in the room, but then the light disappeared and Harley, Kazuha, and the computer were gone.

Mean while

Inuyasha, Kagome, Sango, Miroku, Shippo, and little Kirara where currently on the road walking towards west. They had herd of a rumor of an shikon jewel being there, so of course they were set off. Nothing really exciting was happening the girls were talking, Shippo was playing with Kirara, and Miroku and Inuyasha just stayed alert to make sure nothing was going to jump out and attack them. Then that's when a light began to appear, it was white but you could clearly tell it was not a cloud.

"What the hell is that?" Inuyasha ask himself as the light got bigger, he automatically pulled out Tetsusaiga as he got in front of Kagome. Miroku and Sango got ready to attack as Shippo tired to find a place to hid while Kirara ran to her mistress. Then they saw something fall from the sky, they could tell what it was until the sound of an ear piercing scream filled the air causing everyone to cover there ears.

Kazuha landed with a thud on some soft grass as she tried to restrain herself from screaming the F word, not wanting to sound un-lady like (just because she a tom boy doesn't mean she doesn't have manners). But she however felt her blood boil as she herd a some what familiar voice yelled at her.

"What the hell are you a banshee, I think I feel blood in my ears!" Inuyasha bark at the girl, he didn't mean to sound harsh but damn his ears really did hurt. Kazuha now feeling mad stood up and glared at the half demon, too mad to even realize who she was staring at.

"Well SORRY FOR YELLIN' TOO LOUND WHEN I FELL A GOOD 50 FT FROM THE SKY!" Kazuha snap, Inuyasha growled at her as he stood up towards her.

"Well it couldn't have hurt THAT bad, I had worst falls than that and didn't even say crap about that!" Inuyasha said, then he herd another yell (that wasn't that loud mind you). Both Kazuha and Inuyasha look up with the others a Harley came face first right on top of Kazuha. Harley grown a little in pain but did notice it didn't hurt as bad as he thought. That's when he realize he landed on Kazuha, he could tell she was about to kill him.

"Hey, don't cha be giving me that look its not my fault I fell on ya." Harley said as he got up and help her get up. 'At least she safe.' Harley thought to himself, Kazuha however was still not please.

"Well maybe a 'watch out' would hav'd help ya dope," Kazuha said Harley just rolled his eyes.

"Oh com on, it couldn' hav hurt that bad, ya probably didn' feel it" Harley said, immediately regretting it.

"Did cha just call me FAT!" Kazuha yelled, oh Harley would be lucky to survive after this.

"What! No I didn'" Harley said, Kazuha did hear him though as she took her hand and knock him out with huge lump on his head, which put Sango's lumps she gave to Miroku when he grope her to shame. Shippo had back off from the heated fight and was right now on Sango shoulder.

"She scarier than Kagome is," Shippo said.

"What was that," Kagome ask innocently, both Sango and Shippo gulp.

"Nothing" they both said, Kagome look at them one more time but then turn her attention back to Kazuha and the now unconscious Harley.

"Are you okay?" Kagome ask now walking to Kazuha who seem to have calm down.

"Ya, justa little burse" Kazuha turn her head to look at her.

"Hi, whats your name and how did you get here?" Kagome ask, Kazuha look at her curiously, then that's when she realize where she was, She look at them in shock.

'OMG is that, Kagome?' she look at the others. 'Miroku, Sango, Shippo, Kirara, and Inuyasha all right her, in real life!' Kazuha said completely bewildered, they all look at her as she stared at Inuyasha. Inuyasha look back at her and began to get annoyed.

"What?" He ask, then Kazuha fainted, and who could blame her. She had just some how was suck into her computer, she was yelled at from a total complete stranger, she was called FAT from her one and true love Harley, and now her she was with the character from Inuyasha in front of her and not actors the real deal.

"Well that was….strange" Miroku said as they all look at the both knock out people on the ground.

"It looks like they are from your time Kagome," Shippo said as he got down and look at the girl, now that she wasn't being scary, she was actually kind of cute. "Kagome, can we take them with us?" Shippo ask with a hopeful gaze.

"Well we can't leave them, so we kind of have no choice." Kagome said, the others nodded while Inuyasha 'ked'.

"We don't have time to be side track, they'll be fine." Inuyasha said as he began to walk away, Kagome blood boil.

"Inuyasha, SIT BOY!" Kagome yelled, Inuyasha fell down as she began to walk towards them.

"We are going to take them, and ask them how they got here, after all there are obviously from my time would be defenseless. So we'll take them with us and help the get back home." Kagome then glared at every one. "Every one understand, right?" Kagome ask, they all stood up straight scared to make her mad as they began to help them get on Kirara. Miroku was too scared to try anything with the girl, but he would try later. So they went to the nearest village and got into the most expensive hotel for free since Miroku got ride of the 'evil presence' that was around surrounding the hotel. They set the boy and girl on the ground as Kagome look at them curiously 'I hope we can help them get back home'. Just then Kazuha and Harley both began to stir, which caught every ones attention.

Harley woke up faster than Kazuha and look around, just to see a half demon right in front of him staring down right at him.

'where am I…?'

WELL I HOPE YOU LIKE IT, AND I TRIED TO MAKE HARLEY AND KAZUHA ACCENT SOUND AS REAL AS POSSIBLE, ITS BEEN A WHILE, HOPE U LIKE IT AGAIN. BY THE WAY I DID NOT COME UP WITH STORY, THIS STORY CAME FROM A COMICE MADE BY by MadziaVelMadzik WHICH YOU CAN FIND AT art/Inuyasha-Comic-14-202148491

BUT AS U CAN SEE I MHAD MADE MY OWN VERSION, HOWEVER IF THE PERSON WHO MADE THIS FIND THIS STORY AND DOES NOT LIKE ME DOING THIS JUST TELL ME THROUGH THE BOX'S AT THE BOTTOM AND I WILL DELET STORY, OTHER WISE WILL KEEP WRITING

LOVE,

BLUE ROZE


End file.
